020614- In which Meowmeow pisses off Ryspor
TC: Ṙyspọṙ? GT: ~Thiʃ wovld indeed be Ryʃpor. Might I be correct in aʃʃvming yov're Meovet?~ TC: A gọọḍ ạssumpṭịọn. GT: ~...Ah, ʃhall I take that aʃ a yeʃ, then?~ TC: Yės GT: ~All right then! What can I do for yov, Meovet?~ TC: Wọulḍ yọu ṭėll mė whạṭ yọu knọw ọf ọuṙ ṭėạm? Iṭ sėėms I'll ḃė jọịnịng yọu shọṙṭly. TC: I hạvė ḃėėn spėạkịng wịṭh Sėṙịạḍ ạ lịṭṭlė ḃịṭ, ḃuṭ ịṭ wọulḍ ḃėnėfịṭ mė ṭọ hạvė yọuṙ vịėw ạs wėll. GT: ~Oh, certainly! Iʃ there anything in particvlar yov'd like me to focvʃ on?~ TC: Pėṙsọnạlịṭịės, Inṭėṙạcṭịọns. Anyṭhịng ṭhạṭ wịll fuṙṭhėṙ hėlp mė ṭṙạcė ṭhė lịnės whėn I hạvė ṭọ Sėė. On ṭhạṭ ṭọpịc, họw yọu fėėl ṭhėy ạṙė pṙọgṙėssịng ṭọwạṙḍ ṭhėịṙ ṭịṭlės? GT: ~All right. I tend to get ʃomewhat wordy, ʃo I'll jvʃt cover one member at a time, all right?~ TC: Ṭhạṭ's ạḃsọluṭėly fịnė. Ṭhė mọṙė ḍėṭạịls, ṭhė ḃėṭṭėṙ ọff I ạm. GT: ~I ƒʃvppoʃƒe Kikate iʃƒ aʃƒ good a place to ʃƒtart aʃ any. Kikate iʃƒ the former team leader, and he waʃƒ a very good one if I do ʃƒay ʃƒo myʃƒelf. He'ʃƒ very good at appearing to alwayʃƒ know what to do, and he'Êƒ a very intelligent and logical troll. On the inʃƒide, he iʃƒ not the moʃƒt ʃƒtable of trollʃƒ, I fear. ʃeriad iʃƒ hiʃƒ ex-mateʃƒprit, and thingʃƒ are ʃƒtill ʃƒomewhat awkward between them. In addition, aʃƒ I ʃaid, he'ʃ very good at PROJECTING a leaderly facade, bvt I think deep down he'ʃ highly vnʃvre of hiʃ deciʃionʃ. I'd ʃay he'ʃ well on hiʃ way towardʃ becoming a good Bard of Mind.~ GT: ~ʃeriad iʃ...ʃomewhat of a wallflower, to be honeʃt. ʃhe'ʃ qvite the pvʃhover, really, and ʃometimeʃ I feel bad watching her get ʃwept vp with the tide. ʃhe haʃ a love of aʃtrology, and iʃ alʃo qvite the bookworm; a bit of a kindred ʃpirit, haha. I haven't ʃeen her vʃe her Light powerʃ very mvch, however. ʃhe moʃt definitely haʃ room for improvement there.~ TC: Hm GT: ~Joʃʃik iʃ brave and ʃelfleʃʃ to a favlt, perhapʃ too mvch if yov aʃk me. He'ʃ alwayʃ getting himʃelf into ʃitvationʃ that no ʃenʃible perʃon wovld find themʃelveʃ in. Come to think of it, he'ʃ mvch like Doir waʃ, if a bit more romantic and ʃweet. Perhapʃ I have a type, haha. In any caʃe, he alʃo haʃ a lot of room to grow in termʃ of being a Knight of Heart. At one point he fovnd a qveʃt to 'pale GT: hip everyone', bvt I believe that petered off ʃomewhat.~ TC: pạlė∴ whạṭ GT: ~Paleʃhip. It'ʃ a bit of an odd qveʃt, I agree, bvt he iʃ a Knight of Heart, ʃo I ʃvppoʃe it'ʃ appropriate.~ TC: hṙm TC: I suppọsė. GT: ~In any caʃe, that'ʃ abovt it, I think. We are getting Vejant, I ʃvppoʃe, bvt I don't know a whole lot abovt him, other than the fact I've been arranging hiʃ fvrniʃhingʃ into elaborately balanced pileʃ to paʃʃ the time for a while, ʃo I ʃvppoʃe we'll both have to wait and ʃee.~ TC: Ah. TC: I knọw ịṭ's ḍịffịculṭ ṭọ juḍgė yọuṙsėlf, ḃuṭ whėṙė ḍọ yọu fėėl yọu ạṙė ịn ṭėṙms ọf pṙọgṙėss? GT: ~Well, I'd have to ʃay I'm doing qvite well, actvally. I can now create portalʃ at will, and am ʃlowly gaining better control on their coordinateʃ. There iʃ of covrʃe the occaʃional, ahaha, vnfortvnate mixvp, aʃ in the 'Library Incident', bvt Libby recently gifted me with the 'Portaltop', which allowʃ me to pinpoint the location of my portalʃ with amazing accvracy.~ GT: ~...Of covrʃe, the device doeʃ leave me exhavʃted and with a ʃplitting headache, bvt one mvʃt take the good with the bad, no?~ TC: Ṭhạṭ sėėms lịkė ạ fạịṙ ṭṙạḍė. GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe. I covld do withovt the migraineʃ, thovgh. I'm already vnder a good deal of ʃtreʃʃ aʃ it iʃ, what with my new ʃtatvʃ aʃ team leader.~ TC: Ṭhạṭ wịll ḃė ịnṭėṙėsṭịng. TC: Dọ yọu fėėl up ṭọ ịṭ? GT: ~...I ʃvppoʃe I'll HAVE to feel vp to it. I'm the leader now, whether I like it or not, and I can't very well let my team down before we've even ʃtarted, can I?~ TC: Hṙm. Fạịṙ ėnọugh. GT: ~How are yov feeling abovt joining the team, aʃ long aʃ we're on the ʃvbject?~ TC: I'm nọṭ fọnḍ ọf ḍyịng ọṙ ėxcėssịvė ḍṙạmạ. As lọng ạs wė ạvọịḍ ṭhọsė, I ṭhịnk ịṭ wịll ḃė fịnė. GT: ~...~ TC: I ḃėlịėvė Bạlịsh knėw sọmėṭhịng ạḃọuṭ Vėjạnṭ? Pėṙhạps yọu cọulḍ gạṭhėṙ hạnḍlịng ṭạcṭịcs fṙọm hịm, Lėạḍėṙ. GT: ~Oh, ah, goodneʃʃ, there'ʃ, there'ʃ no need to be ʃo formal, really, ahaha, thovgh it DOEʃ have a certain, haha, ring to it. Bvt, aha, yeʃ. That'ʃ good advice. Perhapʃ I'll ʃeek him ovt ʃometime.~ TC: I ṭhịnk nọw mạy nọṭ ḃė ṭhė ḃėsṭ ọf ṭịmės, ḃuṭ I wọulḍ ḍọ sọ ḃėfọṙė wė hėạḍ ọuṭ. GT: ~Oh? Iʃ ʃomething wrong with Baliʃh again?~ TC: Hė hạs fạịlėḍ ṭọ ṙėspọnḍ ṭọ sọmėṭhịng vėṙy vėṙy ịmpọṙṭạnṭ. I ḍọuḃṭ hė ịs wėll. GT: ~He iʃn't REʃPONDING? Oh no oh no oh no he had better be all right or I am going to MVRDER him~ GT: ~I need to contact Maenam, I'm ʃorry. I hope I waʃ of ʃervice!~ TC: Iṭ ịs ṭọ sọmėṭhịng vėṙy spėcịfịc. I ạm nọṭ suṙė ịf ịṭ ịs ạvọịḍạncė. TC: Ṭạkė cạṙė. GT: ~No, wait, what'ʃ the problem?~ TC: If yọu ḍọ spėạk ṭọ hịm, plėạsė hạvė hịm ṙėspọnḍ ṭọ ṭhė Ėchọ. TC: Ṭhạṭ ịs ạll I cạn cọmfọṙṭạḃly sạy. GT: ~ʃomething'ʃ wrong with LIBBY TOO AGH WHY MVʃT ʃHE BE IN ʃVCH A ʃTATE OF CONʃTANT TVRMOIL~ GT: ~Thank yov for yovr help bvt I need to hvnt down Libby now I'm ʃorry~ TC: I wạs wạṙnėḍ whėn I mėṭ ṭhė ḃọṭh ọf yọu ṭhạṭ ọuṙ sėssịọn sėėmėḍ fạṙ mọṙė cọncėṙnėḍ ạḃọuṭ pėṙsọnạl ṙėlạṭịọnshịps ṙạṭhėṙ ṭhạn∴ TC: Shė∴ wọn'ṭ∴ TC: ėṙṙ∴ gọọḍ luck. GT: ~Won't WHAT~ TC: Dọ ạs yọu wịll. GT: ~WHAT WON'T ʃHE~ GT: ~THIʃ Iʃ *IMPORTANT* ʃHE KILLʃ PEOPLE WHEN ʃHE'ʃ ANGERED OR VPʃET~ TC: I ḍọn'ṭ ḃėlịėvė ṭhịs ịs ṭhạṭ ṭypė ọf sịṭuạṭịọn. TC: I vėṙy fịṙmly ḃėlịėvė nọḃọḍy ịs ịn ḍịṙėcṭ ḍạngėṙ. GT: ~Then what type of ʃitvation Iʃ IT~ GT: ~Yov are being infvriatingly vagve and I do not have TIME for it~ TC: A cọmplėx ėmọṭịọnạl ọnė wịṭh ạn unạvọịḍạḃlė ėnḍ. GT: ~...Even if it iʃ vnavoidable, I am her moirail, and it iʃ my DVTY to do what I can to help.~ GT: ~Now PLEAʃE, tell me what'ʃ wrong.~ TC: Hṙm. TC: Shė wạs unạḃlė ṭọ ṙėạch Bạlịsh pṙėvịọusly. TC: Ṭhạṭ ịs ạll. TC: Buṭ hėṙ fėėlịngs ạnḍ hịs hạvė mạḍė ṭhạṭ sịmplė ạcṭ cọmplėx. TC: As ạ wạṙnịng, ịṭ mạy hėlp yọu unḍėṙsṭạnḍ mė ḃėṭṭėṙ ṭọ nọṭ ṙėạḍ ṭọọ much ịnṭọ my sṭạṭėmėnṭs. GT: ~Right, okay, yeʃ, ʃhe'ʃ in emotional tvrmoil becavʃe of Baliʃh'ʃ problemʃ AGAIN, thiʃ iʃ fine, I have DEALT WITH THIʃ BEFORE.~ TC: Iṭ mạy ėvėn ḃė sọmėṭhịng yọu ạlṙėạḍy knọw ạḃọuṭ. Ṭhė sėssịọn's cọnnėcṭịọns ạṙė lọọsė. GT: ~Ovt of cvrioʃity, do yov think I ʃhovld throttle Baliʃh to within an inch of hiʃ life or ʃhooʃhpap Libby vntil ʃhe can't MOVE for the ʃvbmiʃʃive hormoneʃ firʃt?~ TC: I wọulḍ nọṭ knọw Glịssạ ọṙ Vėjạnṭ fṙọm ạ ṭėạkėṭṭlė hạḍ I nọṭ ạskėḍ. TC: Pėṙsọnạlly? I ṭhịnk nėịṭhėṙ ọf ṭhọsė ṭhịngs wịll hėlp. GT: ~Oh? Then what exactly do YOV ʃvggeʃt, MADAME? Yovr inpvt iʃ HIGHLY appreciated, believe me.~ TC: Ṭhė ėmphạsịs ọn yọuṙ wọṙḍs ịs ṭṙọuḃlịng. TC: As fạṙ ạs I knọw∴ Ṭhė ọuṭcọmė ṙėmạịns ṭhė sạmė. Wịṭh ọuṭ wịṭhọuṭ yọuṙ ạssịsṭạncė. Alạs, I ạm nọ ṭịmė plạyėṙ. Nọṙ ạm I ạ lịghṭ plạyėṙ. GT: ~How INCREDIBLY HELPFVL, thank yov. And what exactly Iʃ thiʃ horrid 'ovtcome', pray tell?~ TC: Yọu ạṙėn'ṭ ạwạṙė? TC: Whạṭ ḍọ yọu knọw ọf ṭhė cuṙṙėnṭ sịṭuạṭịọn. TC: ?* GT: ~Only what LITTLE YOV HAVE TOLD ME, what VERY, VERY LITTLE.~ TC: Suṙėly sọmėọnė ịs gọssịpịng whėṙė yọu ạṙė. TC: ṭhọugh nọ ọnė hạs sėėn mė ạsịḍė ọf yọu ạnḍ Bạlịsh, ėvėn I wạs mėssạgėḍ ạḃọuṭ ịṭ. GT: ~I have been in the TOWER, tending to my MATEʃPRIT, for QVITE A WHILE NOW, ʃo NO, THEY HAVE NOT BEEN.~ TC: Vėṙy wėll. TC: I wịll ḃė ṭhė sọuṙcė ọf gọssịp ṭhịs ṭịmė. TC: Ṭhė Oṙạclė ịs lėạvịng us. GT: ~ ~ GT: ~WHAT~ TC: Cạlm yọuṙsėlf. GT: ~how am i ʃvppoʃed to be CALM LIBBY Iʃ *LEAVING*~ TC: Iṭ ịs unạvọịḍạḃlė. GT: ~ʃTOP FVCKING ʃAYING THAT~ GT: ~JVʃT ʃTOP BEING ʃO GOD DAMN VAGVE AND *TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO FIX THIʃ* BECAVʃE I *CAN* ʃTILL FIX THIʃ~ GT: ~I AM *NOT* BVYING THAT "VNAVOIDABLE" BVLLʃHIT~ TC: Plėạsė ạlṭėṙ ṭhė cọuṙsė ọf ṭhė Ṭọwėṙ, ṭhėn. Pṙọlọng my ịnạcṭịvịṭy. I wọn'ṭ sṭọp yọu. Aṙė yọu ạ sṭṙọng ėnọugh hėṙọ? Shọw mė họw yọu lėạḍ. GT: ~WHAT THE FVCK Iʃ THAT ʃVPPOʃED TO MEAN *MOVE THE TOWER* IT'ʃ A FVCKING *TOWER* FLOATING IN *ʃPACE* IT DOEʃ NOT *MOVE*~ TC: I ḍọn'ṭ hạvė ạll ṭhė ạnswėṙs. TC: Nọw, ịf yọu'll ėxcusė mė, I hạvė ṭọ fịnịsh pạckịng. GT: ~*****PACKING*****~ GT: ~YEʃ ALL RIGHT WHY NOT~ GT: ~PACK AWAY~ GT: ~I AM GOING TO GO *MOVE THE TOWER*~ GT: ~AND I AM GOING TO BE *LEADERLY Aʃ FVCK* WHILE DOING IT~